


When The Past Meets The Present

by cactusboob



Series: That 70's Riverdale Universe [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), That '70s Show
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Eric Forman, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Betty Cooper, M/M, POV Alternating, The Author Regrets Everything, Time Travel, Washing Machine Used As Time Traveling Mobile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: i don't know what this isjust know that i apparently can't write anything unless it's somehwat riverdale relatednot edited btw





	When The Past Meets The Present

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is 
> 
> just know that i apparently can't write anything unless it's somehwat riverdale related 
> 
> not edited btw

"so, donna's you're girlfriend? right?" buddy asks him and he takes a deep breath because is she? they haven't discussed it. maybe there's not even anything to discuss?

he takes a breath.

"i don't, man. im nervous around her. and i feel like im, im playing a part? you know? and this part, it's not me." 

buddy mumbles something that eric doesn't catch and then his lips are on eric's and hey, this is kinda nice.

and then he realises whats happening:

he's kissing buddy morgan, a fellow guy mind you, while possibly dating donna.

fuck.

"whoah, whoah, whoah!" buddy stops and sits back, a smile on his lips because he apparently found eric having a crisis amusing.

"you! you're gay!"

"me? no i'm not gay." well that's confusing.

"you're not? but you... you just kissed me!"

"okay. i'm gay." ok. you're confusing me.

in a rather girl like voice, eric squeaks," can you take me home now?"

when buddy's absolutely amazing car pulls up to the forman household, eric decides that he has exactly three seconds to decide if he ever wants to speak to buddy again.

he decides maybe. which is why, when he's getting out of the car, he says," i'll talk to you later at school, ok?"

buddy nods his head.

***

"so what if, completly hypothetically, buddy made a move on me or something like that." eric asks donna and hyde when he's seeing them off.

"eric, he's not gonna make a move on you if he knows you're straight." 

about that...

"yeah. i guess you're right. i assume it won't happen again."

"again!?" hyde and donna shout at the same time and eric kinda regrets opening his big mouth.

"im, uh, going to go inside. bye donna, hyde."

while he's walking away, he can hear hyde say something about "love that dares not speak it's name" or something.

***

eric can't sleep. 

his thoughts are going one hundred miles a minute, and there's a weird noes from the basement.

but, more importantly, all he can thinking about is calling up buddy and asking why.

however, eric assumes it's rude to randomly call people up in the middle of the night just to vent that they're not gay.<strike> especially when they're </strike><strike>not sure</strike>.

you know, that noise from the basement is getting kind of annoying.

***

so, apparently, that annoying noise from the basement is the washing machine, which isn't on, mind you. 

also, apparently, the washing machine has some very bright blue light coming from it.

you know what? eric's tired. he'll worry about that thing later. 

or maybe he won't because it was just a fever dream.

***

later that night, when eric finally manages to go to sleep, he dreams of donna, then buddy.

***

the next morning, eric had forgotten all about the washing machine situation of last night.

it was probably just a dream, anyway.

when he got down to the basement to get his keys, eric noticed that the washing machine thing of last night was not, in fact, a dream.

the washing machine sat there, all bright blue light and noisy and hey, maybe he should tell someone about this.

maybe the washing machine's broken. or there's a gas leak or something. 

"hey, mom! can you come down here?" eric yells while thinking: _great. first buddy kisses me and now this. _


End file.
